


Glow

by myownspark



Series: Spring Break [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Spring Break, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspark/pseuds/myownspark
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Glow





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta @gettingaphdinlarry. You always, always make my work better. It means so much to me. xo

I wish there was an advice column I could write to. “I’m gay. When my (straight) best friend and I get drunk together, things get… weird.”

Like now. The bonfire’s blazing; our friends are taking walks on the shore, or swimming, or playing volleyball by torchlight. Your girlfriend calls for you, but you stay behind. 

I think you like my body. You’re looking at my legs, and at my hands too. I peel the wet label from my beer bottle on purpose, to watch you stare.

What she doesn’t know is, I think your face is glowing just for me.


End file.
